Akumu 2
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's having nightmares. Basically the reverse of my story Akumu, hence the title.


**Akumu 2**

Ichigo was having a nightmare, shivering under the blankets.

_**Ichigo's nightmare: **__It was a sunny day out, and Ichigo was walking to Café Mew Mew. She and Kisshu were meeting after she was done. As she walked up the path, she heard a scream that sounded like Kisshu's voice. _Oh no…. _she thought. She ran around the back, and looked through the basement window._

_Kisshu was tied to a table, and Ryou was about to stab him. Ichigo kicked the window in, and jumped down- just as Ryou stabbed Kisshu through the heart. Then he looked at Ichigo and said, "He doesn't deserve you, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo was horrified, and she sank to her knees as everything went black._

_**-End nightmare-**_

Ichigo woke up with a gasp, realizing she was crying. She couldn't get the nightmare out of her head, and panicked, she grabbed the portal machine, and set it to teleport her to Kisshu's room. Then she stepped through the portal.

She landed in Kisshu's room, and looked over at the bed. Kisshu was lying in it, looking peaceful, but Ichigo was still scared, so she went over and shook him. "It's not morning….." he grumbled.

"You're okay?" Ichigo asked shakily.

Kisshu's eyes shot open, and he looked at her. "Koneko-chan, what happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"I-I dreamed that Blondie killed you, and I didn't get there in time to save you, and then I woke up," Ichigo said shakily. "And then I panicked and got the portal machine and came here to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Kisshu said softly. He got up and hugged Ichigo, who hugged back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as she started crying.

Ichigo didn't really calm down for another hour, but Kisshu just kept holding her, and she finally stopped crying. Noticing she looked tired, Kisshu said, "Maybe you should spend the rest of the night with me. Does that sound okay?"

"I'd like that…." Ichigo said sleepily.

Kisshu smiled and got back in bed, and Ichigo climbed in next to him. He pulled the blankets up as Ichigo attached herself to him and fell asleep. He was asleep soon after.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu and Ichigo were woken abruptly by Pai shouting, "KISSHU! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, NOW!"

"What time is it?" Kisshu asked irritably. "Seriously, do you have to? You sound like Ichigo's dad."

"WHY is Ichigo here, and more importantly, why are you SLEEPING with her!?" Pai yelled.

"Ichigo had a nightmare, and used the portal machine to get here," Ichigo said grouchily. "And now she wants to go back to sleep, so can you go away?"

"Why are you talking in third person?" Pai asked.

"Because I FEEL like it," Ichigo said. "I'm tired…."

Kisshu put a hand on her forehead, and said, "I think you made yourself sick crying; you're burning up. Pai, can you help?"

Pai sighed and said, "Ichigo, lie flat."

Ichigo let go of Kisshu, and laid back on the bed. Pai put his hand on her chest, and his hand began to glow. Ichigo started to feel sleepy, and fell back to sleep as Pai healed her. Finally he took his hand away, and said, "She'll be fine when she wakes up. I'll go let her parents know what happened."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He carefully sat up, and started stroking Ichigo's hair gently, smiling as she started purring.

Two hours later, Ichigo was crying in her sleep, and Kisshu was trying to wake her up. Finally he tried Pai's trick- tapping her forehead.

That worked, and she sat bolt upright. "Koneko-chan, did you have another nightmare?" Kisshu asked gently.

Ichigo looked at him, looking startled, then to his surprise, put a hand on his chest. "Um… what are you doing?" Kisshu asked.

"What happened to the injury?" Ichigo asked.

"You had another nightmare; I'm not injured," Kisshu said. "I think Pai should figure out why you're having nightmares about me dying; this didn't use to happen."

"What if the nightmares are something that's going to happen?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Is it always Blondie who kills me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "In the first nightmare, he had you tied to a table, and he stabbed you before I could get through the basement window. In the last one, he had a gun, and he shot you. You were tied to a chair."

"I wonder if that means he hasn't decided HOW to kill me, but he's going to do it," Kisshu said. "If the dreams are something that's going to happen, maybe the reason they're different is because Blondie hasn't decided how he's going to kill me."

"I think we need to find out if that's actually what he's planning," Ichigo said. "And if it is, we should just get rid of him. We all want to form a truce, and he's the only thing standing in the way. The only person who might know is Keiichiro, though."

"Let's just ask Keiichiro," Kisshu said.

"With Ryou around?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

Kisshu smirked. "Nope. I'll be back," he said. He teleported out, leaving Ichigo puzzled.

Pai teleported back in, and asked, "Where's Kisshu?"

"He just teleported out," Ichigo said. "We were talking about my nightmares, and I suggested that they might be something that's going to happen. And if Ryou is going to kill Kisshu, Keiichiro is the only one who might know."

"Which means Kisshu went off to kidnap him," Pai sighed.

Sure enough, Kisshu returned a few minutes later with Keiichiro, who looked startled to see Ichigo there. "Okay, what's going on?" Keiichiro asked. "I would have expected you to kidnap Ryou, not me."

"Is Ryou planning on killing Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

Keiichiro sighed. "Yes," he said resignedly. "Ryou wants Kisshu out of the way so he can have you, Ichigo. I had a feeling the nightmare thing he did was going to come back to bite him."

"HE'S the reason I'm having nightmares!?" Ichigo asked. "He's going DOWN!"

"I knew that was coming," Keiichiro sighed. "But why are you here, Ichigo?"

"I had a nightmare last night, and I got scared, so I used the portal machine to get here, and I spent the night," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I have been dating for four months now."

"You all want to stop the fighting, don't you?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "It's really pointless. Lettuce says we should use your Mew Aqua to heal our planet, but we have to get Blondie out of the way first."

"I'm pretty sick of the fighting too," Keiichiro said. "Alright. I'll help you guys out, but you get to kill Ryou yourselves."

"That was the plan," Ichigo said. "Are we going now?"

"Don't you need to get real clothes on?" Keiichiro asked.

"Good point," Ichigo said. "Let's all go back to my place, since Ryou's going to kill Pai if he teleports into the Café."

"Got it," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to her room, followed by Pai with Keiichiro.

When they landed, they immediately heard footsteps, and Sakura came in. "Oh, hi," she said. "What's up?"

"Ryou's going down today," Ichigo said. "I just have to get dressed, and then we're going."

Sakura sighed. "Don't get arrested," she said.

"We won't," Ichigo said. She started looking through her clothes as the others went downstairs. She finally picked out a blue T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with pink applique flowers. She grabbed a pair of sneakers, put them on, did her hair, and ran downstairs.

The others were waiting, and Kisshu asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Ichigo said, and transformed. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to the Café, followed by Pai with Keiichiro.

When they landed, Keiichiro said, "He's probably in the basement; you can go on down."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and led Kisshu and Pai to the basement steps.

They found the door to the lab locked, and Ichigo kicked it down. Ryou looked up, hearing the crash, and snarled, "What are you doing with THEM, Ichigo!?"

"We're here to take you down," Ichigo said calmly. "You're too dangerous to have around."

"What did you do with Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"He's upstairs, he didn't want to watch us," Kisshu said. "He told us you're planning on killing me, and you're the reason Ichigo's having nightmares. I honestly don't understand how killing me will make Ichigo love you."

"He's like Pai; no common sense," Ichigo said dismissively. "But you're right, if he killed you, I'd kill him, not start dating him."

"Why him, Ichigo?" Ryou asked. "He's not even human!"

"And neither am I," Ichigo said. "Thanks to you, I'm half cat. Why should I have a human boyfriend? We'd have nothing in common. And I would never go out with YOU in a million years, Blondie."

Ryou snarled and picked up a gun as Ichigo, Pai, and Kisshu got their weapons out. Suddenly it looked like Kisshu had an idea, and he snapped his fingers. The gun in Ryou's hand vanished, and reappeared in Kisshu's hand. Kisshu threw it over his shoulder, summoned his other sword, and asked, "Should we combine our attacks?"

Ichigo and Pai nodded, and as Ryou started backing away, the three of them aimed their attacks at him. Ryou had time for one scream before the attacks incinerated him.

Looking at the pile of ash, Kisshu said, "That went well. What now?"

"I guess we go tell Keiichiro," Pai said.

"Have fun, Koneko-chan and I are going to the sakura tree," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, detransform."

Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu took her hand, then teleported to the sakura tree.

"Well, that was fun," Ichigo said. "What should we do now?"

"Make out?" Kisshu suggested, smirking.

Ichigo smirked back and kissed him.

**This was a request from ilovekisshigo, and I hope everyone likes it! Review plz!**


End file.
